New Kids on Gallagher Street
by FluffyUnicorn
Summary: Cammie and Grant are twins and have just moved to Roseville where Cammie meets Zach. What happens next? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

**Cammie's POV**

"Cammie, sweetheart, it's time to get up. You don't want to be late on your first day do you?" My mum said in her fifth attempt to get me up and out of bed.

I groaned hoping to get some more sleep but little did I know that my mother had gone to her last hope, Grant. Next thing I know I'm on the floor and Grant is sitting on my bed looking quite proud of himself. I now had no choice but to get up and get ready for school. What fun.

Let me explain, Grant is my twin brother. He likes to claim that he is older than me because he was born 5 minutes before me, which he uses as an excuse to be my overprotective brother even though I am capable of taking care of myself. A few days ago I moved with my family to Roseville, leaving all of my friends and everything that I have ever known back in Boston.

Today Grant and I are supposed to be shown around the local high school, Roseville High. But to be honest, I don't want to start at a new high school. I just want to go back to Boston where my entire life is. Unfortunately my opinion doesn't count for anything in this family so I do have to go to school today.

_Time Skip_

"Cammie hurry up! You'll make us late." Grant said from the driver's seat of his new Hyundai i20.

"Chill Granty, I'm right here. Let's go." I replied, using my nickname for him that he can't stand.

It was a pretty boring car ride, until we arrived at school at least. As soon as Grant had parked the car almost every eye was on us as we stepped out of the car and into the front office.

As we walked into the office I noticed two kids, a girl and a boy, about our age sitting down on some chairs bickering about something. They turned around in our direction as the door closed behind us and saw me watching them. For some reason this made the boy smirk, which made the girl hit him. Those two are either related or are going out.

We reached the counter where a middle aged looking woman saw us and asked how she could help us.

Grant wasn't paying attention so I replied for the two of us. "Hi, we're new here. I'm Cameron Morgan and this is my brother Grant", I said pointing to myself and then to Grant on my right.

"Hello Cameron and Grant. Welcome to Roseville High School. Macey and Zach Goode will be your guides", the lady said gesturing to the kids I had seen earlier who were now standing on either side of me and Grant.

"They have your timetables and locker combinations", she continued.

"Hi, I'm Macey", the girl said as soon as we turned away from the counter.

"Hi, I'm Cameron, but you can call me Cammie", I replied.

"This is my ", Macey started to say but was cut off by the boy standing next to her.

"Amazing brother Zachary, but please call me Zach", Zach said.

"And I'm Grant", Grant piped in giving Zach his overprotective brother 'Stay away from my sister, or else' look. This earned him a glare from me. "What? I'm only trying to look out for you".

Our little sibling moment seemed to make Macey laugh, and by laugh I don't mean giggle laugh I mean snort laugh.

"Well now that we all know each other, how about we show you guys around", Zach said while looking at his sister as if she had finally lost it. Their little sibling moment made me laugh, so now Macey and I are laughing on the floor with Grant and Zach watching at us, Grant with a confused expression on his face and Zach with an amused look plastered on to his face.

After about 2 minutes (1 minute 58 seconds to be exact) Macey and I finished our laughing fits. We got up off of the floor and dusted ourselves off.

Macey and Zach showed us to our lockers just as the bell for first period was about to go. My locker was in between Grant and Zach. On the other side of Zach was Macey. Just as I turned around to head towards my first class, I collided with someone.

"Oopsy daisy", the person said.

"Hi, I'm Cammie. I'm new to this school", I said hoping that she would say hi back.

"Oh, hi I'm Liz. I'm really sorry about bumping into you. You see I may be the smartest girl at this school, but I'm really clumsy", Liz told me.

"That's okay, I don't mind. If you hadn't bumped into me, we wouldn't have met just now", I said hoping to cheer her up. I didn't want to make anyone upset on before my first day actually started.

As it turns out her locker is next to Macey's, and on her other side is her crush Jonas. Apparently Jonas is the smartest guy in the school and maybe in the area.

Liz and I, as it so happens, are in the same class for most of my classes. We talked and got to know each other better on our way to first period.

"Hey, who have you met so far?" Liz asked me.

"Hmm, let's see. First we met the office lady. Then we were introduced to our guides Zach and Macey, and then I met you." I replied off the top of my head.

"OMG. Macey and Zach were your guides. You know a lot of kids get daggy guides, but you got the popular kids for guides. Plus they're part of my friendship group."

"Cool", was all I could say. Maybe because I was surprised that we had popular kids for guides or maybe because every guy was watching my every move. I'm thinking the latter because at my old school I was average and ignored, not watched by every single guy.

Unfortunately we walked into first period after everyone else had taken their seats, so there were very few options left. One of those was next to Zach and seeing how I didn't know anyone else other than Liz, I sat next to Zach. All of a sudden I had heaps of people looking at me worriedly.

"OMG. She can't sit there. That's suicide", I heard someone nearby say.

"Excuse me. What's your name?" I asked

"Rebecca Baxter, but don't call me Rebecca unless you want to die" she replied.

"Then what can I call you?" I asked.

"Bex" She said.

"Okay, why can't I sit here Bex?" I asked.

"Because you're new and he's popular", Bex said gesturing to Zach.

I was about to respond until Zach interrupted.

"It's alright ladies. Cammie can sit there" was Zach's little contribution to the conversation.

The rest of the class went by quickly, that is after I had to introduce myself to the entire class.

_Time Skip_

"So, where exactly did you guys move to?" Macey asked.

"A house" was Grant's answer.

"Oh really, they would have never guessed." I said giving him a slap on the back of the head. "We moved to Gallagher Street. Where do you guys all live?" I said.

"OMG, we live on Gallagher Street too." Bex said gesturing to her and Liz.

"Firstly, calm down Bex. Secondly, Zach and I live on Blackthorne Street; it's just next to Gallagher Street." Macey said on behalf of her and her brother.

"Cool. I didn't think that you guys would live so close" I said as my honest reply.

There was a bit of silence for a while until Macey broke it.

"Hey guys why don't we have a sleepover at my house?" Macey said too excitedly for my liking.**_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Gallagher Girls series, the wonderful Ally Carter does.**_

_**I would love it if i got reviews. Anything that could tell me what you think should happen, what you think etc. PLEASE let me know in a review. :)**_

**Cammie POV**

The way that Macey suggested the sleepover at her and Zach's house gave me these strange feelings. It was as if my mind knew that I would be spending the night at a totally hot guy's house which I don't think my parents would be too okay with. Hopefully they'll overlook the fact that Zach lives there and focus on me making such good friends so early.

I must have been just sitting there for a while thinking to myself because the next thing I know Zach's staring at me as if he was deciding to kiss me or not. Thinking that even if he did want to kiss me, an extremely unlikely event to occur in reality, I thought it to be too early to start kissing boys.

"Are you alright Zach? You seem a bit out of it" I said turning to look him dead in the eyes so I could tell if he was telling me the truth or not.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. But speaking of being alright and out of it, are you okay?"

"Yep", I said being sure to pop the 'p', "what could possibly make you think that I was otherwise?"

"Nothing if you don't count the fact that you have been sitting right where you are now looking into nothing for, well hmm let's see. The last 5 minutes. Which I'm pretty sure falls into the category of something being up." Zach said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, okay. You caught me. I'm an evil super ninja planning your death, which with any luck will be extremely long and painful." I replied in attempt to change the topic.

"Sure you are Gallagher Girl, sure you are" Zach said in return to my cleverly thought response. Wait rewind, did Zach just call me Gallagher Girl?

"What? Did you just call me 'Gallagher Girl?" I asked repeating my thoughts.

"Well yes I did Gallagher Girl, yes I did"

"Why?" I asked in complete and utter confusion.

"Because you live on _Gallagher _Street and you are, unless I've been mistaken, a_ Girl" _he replied putting emphasis on the words 'Gallagher' and 'Girl'.

"Okay, I get the logistics behind it but why? Why call me Gallagher Girl? What is your reason beh-" I began before I was cut off by Zach.

"Why call you Gallagher Girl? For a few reasons really. One because, well, I can. Two because, I don't know, it just suits you. Three you're new here, making you nicknameless and everybody's got to have at least one nickname. Four because I can."

"Zach you said 'because I can' twice"

"Well it's true so it deserves extra attention. Besides, I'm too goode to only be allowed to say a point once" he said in an arrogant tone that somehow didn't make him seem arrogant but instead made him hotter than he already is. Not that I would ever, ever, EVER tell him that.

"Okay fine but just to let you know I don't like it and will therefore I won't respond to it" I said trying to get on his nerves for some reason that is not of my knowledge.

"Oh, and by the way if you're going to call me 'Gallagher Girl', I'm going to call you 'Blackthorne Boy' and 'Zachy' ".

Before he could respond I turned around and went to my second last class of the day, Languages. Hopefully I have a nice teacher because the bell went 5 minutes ago. Way to make a first impression Cammie. Besides maybe my leaving Zach there by himself without the slightest hint or warning will do him some good.

_After school_

**Zach POV (a special treat from me to you)**

I can't believe that Cammie will be spending the night at MY house with ME in the same room as her, for an entire night. Wow I'm really starting to sound like my sister. That's really scary!

Nor can I believe that she's going to be calling me Zachy and Blackthorne Boy from here on. I mean really, Zachy! Blackthorne Boy, fine it's just the reverse of what I've started calling her. But Zachy come on that sounds like something Tina would say, and that is so not cool.

Cammie is definitely not like any girl that I have ever met, and that in itself is saying something because I have met a lot of girls in my time. There is something about Cammie that sets her away from everyone else. It's almost as if she is an angel from heaven visiting the devils in hell. I've only known her for a little less than a day and I'm pretty sure I'm falling for her. Then again I think most of the guys at school are too. Somehow though, I have a feeling that Cammie doesn't intend on having every guy fall for her. She seemed pretty surprised and maybe even a bit uncomfortable when all of the guys were watching her every move. Her personality seems the complete opposite of what people think. Everyone, almost anyway, has this idea of her in their heads and aren't open to the truth. They imagine her as a player, leading guys on, making them feel wanted and loved, only to then break their hearts and go out with a new guy ten minutes later. But I've gotten to know her more than any of the other guys. She isn't a player, but quite the contrary, Cammie is sweet, kind, caring, amazing, stunningly gorgeous and I think she may have stolen my heart, intentional or not.

I'm seriously starting to turn in to a girl. I need to hang with some guys for a while and gain my manliness back. And I need to do it urgently, before I become a complete girl.

**Cammie POV**

There's definitely something different about Zach. He's not like any of the other guys that I've known. For starters he actually pays attention to me and what I have to say. Then there's the way he looks at me and talks to me. There's also the way he defended me in class this morning, as if he really wanted me to sit next to him. Maybe it's just me or maybe Zach actually likes me. Nah my mind must be getting confused. Why would Zach like me? What could possibly make him even think of me as anything more than the new girl at school? I think I'm starting to overthink this whole thing. I need to get my mind off of this entire topic, at least until my mind is fresh and I am able to think clearly because right now my mind is tired and my thoughts are cloudy and aren't making much sense at all.

It's now been about 2 hours and 30 minutes (2 hours, 28 minutes and 42 seconds to be exact) since I got home from school, making it almost 5:30pm. My mum will be home in about half an hour leaving me with 30 minutes to pack before I head off with Grant to Macey and Zach's for the sleepover. Before you get suspicious, I did call my mum and she did say that we could go.

Walking over to my wardrobe, I thought about what pj's I was going to take. What look should I go for? After a 5 minute debate with myself, I settled on my favourite pj's; long blue pants with a blue t-shirt like top, it is after all getting closer to winter so therefore getting colder. I went into my bathroom and packed the essentials i.e. toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, face wash, make-up etc. Seeing how tomorrow is a school day I need to figure out what I'm going to wear tomorrow. From what everyone else seems to wear to school, I think I'll wear my blue jeans from TJMaxx, and a cute t-shirt from Kohl's.

_**Reviews please! when i open my email to find nice review from people it really does make my day :)**_


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

Greetings to anyone and everyone who reads this,

I sincerely apologise for my extremely long absence and neglect to this story, and I hope that the motive behind this message doesn't disappoint anyone too severely.

Since starting this story I have discovered many similar stories - thus making it a bit of a cliche. As such, I myself can find no ways around a cliched and overdone plotline. Additionally, due to my stage in life (last year of high school with only about 6 months left til the end) my focuses are being pulled away from what I perceive to be a useless cause and towards my studies and keeping on top of homework, trying to get good marks and managing health issues.

All these factors lead to one thing, I highly doubt my ever continuing this story. However, if anyone feels that they can find a way to keep the story going, feel free to PM me and tell me you're interested in taking it on. If someone does take it on, I'd thoroughly appreciate it if said person would credit me at some point - even if minorly.

Even if no one wants to keep writing the story, I will be leaving it up so that you can read what is there as many times as you like - something I have done with many unfinished, and probably abandoned, stories over the years.

I would also like to apologise for not following up on my last Author's Note, many people reviewed their preference but I never got around to posting the verdict. I would like to thank those people who took the time to review.

I will post another Author's Note in the event of someone taking it on so that everyone who is interested in the story can see how it ends.

I'm sorry for the long AN, but it felt necessary. I hope I haven't babbled too much and that my apologies and thanks are clear.

Yours,  
FluffyUnicorn


	4. AN - Exciting and Final News

Hey lovely readers,

EXCITING NEWS!

This story has been adopted by the lovely peace-luv-fanfiction ( u/5251354/peace-luv-fanfiction). Please give her all the love and support that you gave, and would have given, me!

The story will be continued from where I left off and should be posted soon. So keep eyes and ears open for "New Kids on Gallagher Street 2" in the upcoming weeks! :)

Over and out,

FluffyUnicorn

xx


End file.
